gay story
by BadManBellic
Summary: This is a gay story with me, enjoy


_hi, this a true story but there is some added stuff, enjoy_

I was sharing a double room with a boy called Patrick McGovern. I had a feeling he was gay considering he had a boys only magazine and his IPad was filled with gay porn.

He just finished his shower and I was topless lasting on my bed. He couldn't stop looking at my chest and nipples. I went in the shower and forgot to lock the door behind me.

PATS POV

I was drying myself off after my shower and realised I had a hard on. It must of been from looking at Chris's nipples and crotch. So I reached down and was about to jack it off when Chris walked into the room from the shower.

BACK TO NORMAL

I had just come out of the shower and I saw pat standing there buck naked. I couldn't resist not looking at his succulent round ass. He turned around and saw me there with a big bulge under my towel. He came over to me and laid a hand on my nipple. He trapped me in a searing lip-lock and pushed me onto the bed. He undid my towel and saw my erect 8". I looked up and saw pat's 5" there I chuckled but it was cut short. To my supprise, he was sucking on my cock.

'Pat!' I moaned 'oh pat!' Keep going I moaned. He sucked and sucked until I said

'I'm going to cum' he stopped and said to me in a sexy voice

'Do you think you could return the favour sexy beast' I was tempted to say fuck off but instead I sucked on his small-ish member until the exactly the same point. None of us came, just precum and big, erect penis's. Pat said

'That's enough for tonight Chris don't you think' I nodded and went to sleep.

Morning came and it was a snowstorm. At breakfast, the teacher announced the slopes are closed for the day so no skiing. Breakfast finished and everyone went to there rooms. Me and pat got in our room and undressed each other of our skiing gear. I hopped in the shower and pat stripped naked after I shut the door. I heard the door open

'Chris' Pat exclaimed. I whirled around, and Pat crashed our lips together for a kiss. Pat was nude, since he planned for such an event. Pat's kiss pushed Chris back, so that i slammed against the wall. Pat deepened the kiss, touching everything inside. Pat ground his member into mine, making me moan into Pat's mouth. After a minute of this, i took control, launching himself off the wall and onto the shower floor. Another minute past of this making out, when i finally took a break.

'Wow… but… why?...' i panted, breathing heavily.

'I..wanted.. to show… you.. the other.. way…' Pat replied.

'What way…' i started, but was cut short by Pat's lips on my own. Pat flipped our position. I held my self up on the shower floor now.

'Turn over.' I looked at Pat questioningly, but complied. Pat kissed the top of my head, then kissed down my back. I was panting by the time Pat reached the bottom of my back. Pat then reached for something else. The soap. Pat ignored the washcloth, pouring a generous amount on his hands.

I tried to look up at Pat, but Pat pushed my head back. Pat paused.

The moment Pat put his hand on my ass, I moaned. After Pat generously applied soap to my cheeks, he slipped a finger in my entrance. I screamed. Pat smirked, and starting pulling his finger out. I started to give a relieved sigh, but screamed again when Pat pushed back in. The scream turned into a moan when Pat found my prostrate. Pat started pushing back and forth, and me moaning every time Pat found the pleasure spot. Pat soon added a second finger, to the delight of me. Pat started scissoring my ass. My moans got closer and closer together, and it seemed i was quite close to an orgasm.

Suddenly, Pat pulled the fingers out completely. I whimpered and looked up. I watched as Pat stuck his penis in my butthole. Pat found the prostrate quickly, and started going in and out, hitting it every time. Soon i was pushing back on Pat's dick, trying to make him go faster. Pat got the hint, and started pounding my ass harder.

'More…' i moaned. Pat reached around to my dick, which was fully hard and dripping precum. He started stroking it, and after five stokes, he felt it spasm in his hand. I gave a yell, and cummed hard. My butt muscles clenched hard around Pat's member, pulling him over the edge with him. Pat moaned, releasing inside my ass. We came down form our high, exhausted.

'That… was… awesome…' i panted. Pat nodded.

'We still need that shower.'

I smiled.

'A shower would be nice, but maybe it's best to go one at a time. We'll never get clean other wise.'

I had developed a crush for a girl called Joanna Grealish. She was hot, sexy and fit. I knew her room number and went to it. She opened the door and I asked if we could go for a walk together, alone. I told the teacher and he said OK, only 2 hours. I led Joanna down to the town, bought her an ice cream and sat down on a bench.

'Jo' I started 'I've been wanting to tell you this ever since I met you. Please, keep it secret' Joanna nodded in agreement and I carried on and said nervously

'Jo, I fancy you' she stared at me and she said

'Chris, I fancy you too' I was about to ask her out but she trapped me in a lip-lock.

2 hours passed and me and Jo went to our rooms and didn't speak a word about what happened at town. I went in my room and saw Patrick naked on his bed jacking him self off. I walked passed him and he was out of breath.

'Chris, what's up, doesn't this bother you that I'm wanking' pat says breathlessly

'Nope, you carry on, fill your boots'

2 HOURS LATER

Joanna had invited me to her room since she was lonely and her roommates went down town. We sat together watching the winter Olympics and we sat and talked. Joanna was nearing ever closer to me and she trapped me in a lip-lock. I enjoyed it so I didn't break away. We then broke away and she started to take my top off. She rubbed my nipples and she said

'Chris, undress me, but not my knickers'

I did as I was told and I couldn't resist but sucking on her nipples and boobs. She didn't care and I just carried on and her nipples became erect. Next thing I know she has her knickers off, my trousers off and she was sucking my cock, deepthroating in fact. She stopped and I started fingering her. She said

'Ahh mmm Chris, I like that, I love it and you. In fact I love you that much that I want you too fuck me'

My ears went red at what Joanna just said and she wasn't joking. So I penetrated her tight pussy and started thrusting harder and deeper

'AhhHHH MMMM YES... YESSS!' we both said and both shouted each others name and orgasmed. We laid there silently and Joanna fell asleep on top of me.

I walk back in to my room and fall asleep in my bed and I feel this warmth behind me on my back. I turn around and its Pat. He covers my mouth before I can say anything and he rips of the covers and slowly puts his dick in my ass. I moaned with pleasure and pushed back against him to signal for more. He got the message and sped up and went in as deep as he could with his mini 5" dick. I was moaning In total ecstasy at this point and even more so when he started to kiss my neck.

"C..CH...CHR...CHRIS!" Patrick shouted and he came inside me and he fell asleep on my bed and I put my arm across him and fell back asleep.

It was the last night of the skiing trip and me and Patrick made it official, we were dating! My new crush had accepted me.

"Chris, babe, I love you and I don't ever want to break up with you"

"I love you too Patrick and your ass is always my back entrance"

He chuckled and pecked me on the cheek. Were made our way down to breakfast where we were a tad late but no one noticed.

We sat together and talked about our experience... Forgetting we had people around us...

"Chris, I love it when you fuck me, hard because you hit my prostate every time"

"I love it when I fuck you because when I do, your ass cheeks wobble and its lush"

"Chris, stop, your making me horny..." With that, I stopped and looked around and people near us were looking at us. Patrick also noticed and said

"umm, we may of said that a bit to loud Chris" I agreed and we slowly got up and walked away.

We went to the room and started to make out and then a knock at the door appeared. I went over and opened the door. There was a teacher and a load of students, including Joanna.

"Chris, where's Patrick, we all need to talk. Go away you lot and get ready to depart"

"oh Patrick" I responded "he's in the shower, he'll be like 10 minutes"

The teacher said "ok, ill be back in 15, make sure you let him know" I nodded and with that the teacher left.

"Patrick, what are we going to do?" I asked to which he replied

"I love you Chris and I want to be with you forever and no one can no that were going out, so were leaving"

"That's fucking ludicrous! You can't just leave, the school will be in trouble and I really dont mind telling them that were dating"

"Chris, babe, I know you don't want to leave but I have a high gut chance that they will separate us to stop doing stuff"

"Fine were both gay and we love each other. We need to at least leave a note" Patrick nodded so I wrote a note.

" dear bay house,

I know that you don't agree with me and Patrick dating but you have to get the fucking fact through your head that were gay and we love each other. You cant do anything about us and you never will, just accept the fact that were also gone and dont send anyone after us.

Goodbye and farewell, Chris Tiley Dixon and Patrick McGovern. "

We left through the hotel window with a sheet rope and went via the town. We had a total of €1,500 and a teachers credit card. We ran to a petrol station and we hitch-hiked all the way to a ferry port going to America.

We got to America, I think it was new York docks or something and we then took up residence in an abandoned flat in a run-down part. We lived on the middle floor and we had was access in and out of the building. We both looked for jobs and decided to be naked male models posing for males only magazine.

We had the nicest life in America and we got married at 16 in a church in the rich part of town. We went home and we decided to have a bit of fun and we did. We had nutella but no condoms, didn't bother any of us.

"Chris, lets have sex" I agreed and we started making out viciously and undid each others trousers reviling my 8" cock and Patricks 6" cock, it had grown. We started jacking each other off whilst making out and soft moans appeared from both of us.

"mmmmhmmmmhmm" we both moaned at the same time. We then removed all our clothing items and went into a 69 position and Patrick came in my mouth and I swallowed the whole thing.

"Chris, give it to me" I obliged and licked his butt hole and placed a good lather of nutella on my cock and his ass. I penetrated and he let out a tiny squeal.

"Chris go deeper, I want you In me so deep" he had never taken the whole thing before but obviously he wanted to. I pushed myself in and picked up speed. Patricks means were getting closer and closer and I knew he was going to come again. I wrapped my hand around his cock and he shot cum all over his chest and my fist. I licked it off and locked the cum of his chest. Patrick pulled me down and wrapped his feet around my back and I was about to cum

"Pat... Oh my god PATRICK I FUCKING LOVE YOU" I screamed and came such a big load that my cum was flowing out the corners of his ass. I withdrew and he started sucking on my dick until it was clean of nutella and cum.

We layed silently and went to bed, one brilliant wedding present.

"He chuckled and pecked me on the cheek. Were made our way down to breakfast where we were a tad late but no one noticed."

We sat together on a table playing footsie and it was also our last day of skiing.

"Chris, I had a really weird dream last night"

"what was it?"

"well, we were sat where we are now but then we started talking about our experiences but some people heard us and told the teacher. We then went upstairs and a teacher knocked at the door and wanted to talk to us both about what a student told him. we didn't want to tell the teacher or students that were were dating so we ran away to America where we became naked posers for the boys only magazine and we got married at 16"

"well, Patrick that's a long dream and I can tell you one thing in that dream that's going to come true"

Were left to go skiing for the last time and afterwards, we were on the coach back to Blighty.

My mum rang and said she had to go for a business trip for a couple of weeks ago she said that I could stay around a mates house for that time. I asked Patrick and he said I'm more than welcome, obviously.

We got back to bay house and we explained to Patricks mother what had happened and she agreed to keep me in until my mum gets back from her business trip.

We drove to his house and we unpacked and I realised I didn't have any spare clothing but Mrs McGovern said I could borrow some of Patricks. She then shown us to the bedroom and said that Peter (Patricks younger brother) would be moved into the spare room and I shared with Patrick

"Well Chris, this is where all the fun happens, the bed sheets are still the same so there's a patch where my cum stain is, enjoy it" he said quietly and I replied in a similar manor

"I'm sure this will be where magic happens, and I would love to sleep in your bed but perhaps we could put them together for more heat sharing?"

"we could do that, let me just clear the floor first and then we'll move the beds together" Patrick said and I waited and when he finished cleaning the floor, we pushed the beds together.

"there, were can now hug each other for good company" Patrick said in an exciting way. I agreed and at that moment, his brother walked in. He was called Peter and he was 12 years of age and went to the same school as Patrick and I.

"Hi, I'm Peter and you are?" He said shyly so I replied with

"Hi Peter, I'm Chris. I'm here for a couple of weeks until my mum gets back from her business trip" Peter agreed and Patrick went for the toilet.

"I think your cute" I said to Peter and he replied with

"I'm gay like my brother and I think your cute too" I thought to myself, "this guys a bit forward, I like it, I might get to like him"

Patrick came back and we all played on his PS4 until dinner which was chilli con carne which I must say was absolutely delicious.

We went upstairs and Patrick went into the bathroom to have a shower and little moans were coming from there, reminded me of that time in skiing when we showered together. I was undressing and when I took my top off, Peter came in.

"ohh, sorry Chris, I'll come back in a bit"

"no, it's fine. Your not the only one who's seen me topless, what do you want?"

"hmm, ohh, I only want the Xbox controller because since Patrick got the PS4, the Xbox became mine so yeah"

"ok, where is it, no wait, I see it, hang on" I reached for the controller and I had a funny feeling Peter was looking at my ass

"there you go" I said as I passed Peter the controller but he trapped me in a searing kiss and I just couldn't let go, for some reason I was enjoying it but were had to let go before we got caught but I said something to him in his ear that made him exited. At that moment Patrick walked out the bathroom, naked.

"what, I always walk around naked" he said "so does Peter, he likes to copy me" I replied with

"no, I like seeing you naked but I always get the ehmm, urge if you now what I mean" Patrick agreed and walked passed me running his hand on my chest and slapping my ass as he walked by.

The time was 21:00 when Patrick came out and we played on his PS4 until his parents came to bed which was around 22:00 then Patrick asked me something

"Chris, why don't we have a threesome with my brother, I mean, me and my brother have done anal before and he said he would like to do it again but this time you take his rear and I take yours, ill even put a dildo up my ass so I don't feel left out"

"OMG, I thought you would never ask, and where did you get that dildo from?" I replied and he said

"good, we'll wait till 23:00, then we can be excess sure that my parents are asleep and we can have fun. And the dildo, I took an 7' one from my mum and hid it in my messy miscellaneous drawer, she still can't find it, ohh and just so you know, Peter prefers it without a condom because he likes the cum up his ass, but then again, so do I" I smiled with pleasure at this plan and couldn't wait for it.

It became 23:00 and we called in Peter. He came in, topless to mine and Patricks delight.

"is this the threesome?" He asked and we both nodded. He had a bulge and I went over to him and sucked him off

"mmmmmmmmhmmm" he softly moaned. I wasn't too worried about him coming too much but he will a little because he's pre-pubescence. He cum in my mouth and we made out and he moved down to my dick and to my surprise he took it all in

"aaaahmmmMMMMGMMMAHH" I moaned and I cum, alot, in Peters mouth and he put some of it on his fingers as a kinkier form of lube and he started scissoring my ass. I was moaning and pushing his hand in and he got the hint of scissor faster, so he did, happily. Patrick came along and put his dick in my mouth and I had no choice but to deep throat him, which I love doing. I fingered his ass and rubbed his nipples and the combination of all of that caused him to have a little tremor and he came in my mouth, alot more than usual, I liked it. Peter removed his fingers and started fingering himself for now.

"fuck me Patrick, that was one of the biggest loads you've ever done, I loved it" I said sexily and he said

"that's one of the two, now, remember what I said about that dildo?" He pulled out a dildo and sucked it and started putting it up his ass, the tip entered and me and Peter waited until we could join in and make the threesome.


End file.
